Addicted
by wickedly-pure
Summary: What happens when he can't get enough?
1. Chapter 1

_I couldn't take my eyes off her. Even with her eyes rimmed in red, from crying and lack of sleep she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen..._

I had noticed her earlier that day at the arena. She was on Jerry's arm. For an old dude, he sure can get the babes. We pulled up at the same time, and I watched as he jumped out of the driver's side and before she could even get her door open, he was there with his hand stretched out. She smiled as she took his hand. The sun bounced off her deep brown hair, that hung in soft curls down her back. Her skin was kissed by the sun in the perfect way, making the ink on her shoulder pop. She was dressed very nice. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing; a light cream, silk halter top with ruffles flowing down the front, that perfectly accented her chest. She slipped on a short sleeve black half jacket, that matched the flowing black skirt that cut off a few inches above her knees. The black pumps she was wearing helped show off her perfect calfs. I watched them flex as she walked away, the musical giggle that had just left her mouth floated in the air.

I was surprised to see that she was well known among the talent as the night went on. She spent time speaking with several different superstars through out the time leading up to the start of the show. I saw her standing with Jerry as he chatted with Bret Hart quietly, off to the side of the gorilla. I tried to focus on what I had to do in the show, but her laughter kept interfering with my thoughts, making my eyes fall on her over and over again. She hugged Hart, then turned to Lawler. She embraced him and kissed his cheek. I saw her mouth moving, but she was too far away to hear what she was saying. I watched as she walked away, then I finally went back to my routine. The show started and I waited for my mark to head out.

_'Look into my eyes, what do you see...'_

My music blarred, echoing through the rafters, and I took my spot on the top of the ramp. I forewent my normal entrance as I heard the boos flood the arena. I slowly jogged down the ramp, listening to the crowd, then I climbed the corner ropes, and let the smirk inside me show as I stood there. I hopped off the top rope into the ring and got a microphone, letting my music die down, then I let the words spew out of my mouth.  
It never bothered me being a heel. It actually came kind of natural to me. I spoke what I thought, what no one else would dare to say, but I did. The past few weeks I had been down Lawler's throat, for his 'lack of respect', and tonight would be no different, especially after seeing him with that gorgeous lady backstage. I wouldn't mind giving it to him, maybe even a little more than usual, knowing he would be comforted by her after the show.

As I walked to the back, the trainer wrapped a heated compress around my waist to help with the pain my ribs had been in, I turned to walk down the hall when I saw her watching the feed on a nearby monitor with a head set pressed against her ear, my motion must have caught her attention, as her focus on the screen changed and she looked at me.  
I grinned and winked at her. To my surprise she smiled back. This was the first time I had seen her eyes. Her sunglasses were now removed, and even in the dim light of back stage, her light blue eyes seemed to almost glow. She was stunning. Her gaze was taken from me by someone whispering in her ear. That's when I noticed Cena standing next to her, with his arm drapped around her waist. Her eyes went back to the monitor where Cena was pointing, and she laughed at whatever he was saying. I stood there and watched her talk to John, when I noticed her eyes turn quickly to the monitor. She leaned over the monitor, and said something to one of the men sitting there. He pushed a few buttons and spoke into his headset, after a minute he looked back at her and nodded saying something to her, that seemed to put her at ease. A minute later Cena was pulling her down the hall. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Cena was fresh off a divorce, and wasn't shy about getting laid. I walked off for my segment with AJ, then headed to get a bottle of water before my match. There she was again, sitting in catering with Orton and Cena.

"Orton, you know our match is next, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just chatting with an old friend." He grinned, turning back to the women, whose phone started ringing.

"I gotta take this. I'm sure I'll see you guys before leaving tonight." She hugged them both and got up and walked away, feeling a little guilty for thinking the worst of her and Cena. I listened to her heels echo down the hall. If my match wasn't next I would have followed her down the empty hall, just to be able to still hear her voice.

"Come on Punk." Orton said, walking passed me. I followed him to the gorilla, my mind still focused on the women I had been seeing all night.

"Hey, Orton. Who was that you and Cena was sitting with?" I asked.

""Why?" Orton asked, confused.

"I saw her arrive with Lawler. She's a little young for him, isn't she?" I asked. Randy laughed.  
"What?"

"Mr. Straight Edge got a crush?" He smirked. But before I could answer I heard her heels again. I turned and watched as she walked to the monitor.

"I knew you'd watch." Randy smiled.

"I have a vested interest in this match." She said, winking at Orton. "Well, I guess just the ending. Remember what I said."

"I got it, I promise." Orton winked at her, as my music hit. I forgot that Lawler was coming in to save Randy at the end of the match, turning it into a tag match.  
_'Damn it, Punk, focus!'_ I yelled at myself as I made my way to the ring.

* * *

I walked backstage, with Heyman in tow, and saw her still standing there, watching the monitor. I smiled at her, but had to keep walking, for a small on camera segment with Stryker.  
About an hour later, I had finished eating and was walking down the hall. Laughter drifted around the corner. I turned it quickly, recognizing who the sound was coming from, and saw her chatting with Orton again. He was saying something about the match we had been in. His bag was on the floor next to him. I gave in and was going to walk up and introduce myself. Let her know that contrary to my character, I did have respect for Lawler. I had never been someone to meddle in someone else's relationship, but Jerry had to be at least twice her age. As soon as I took my first step a crowd of people ran passed us. I turned to see a number of EMT's and trainers. Everyone's eyes followed them through the curtain. Her heels broke the silence of the backstage area as she walked to a monitor.

"No, no, no, NO..." She said, as Orton rushed to her side.  
"What's wrong with him?" That's when I heard the whispers that something was wrong with Jerry. Randy wrapped his arm around her slender waist, supporting her weight, as he took her to where the team of people had come back, carrying Lawler. When they started performing CPR, she collapsed, and Randy pulled her up and away from them. She was surrounded by numerous people, as they all hit their knees to pray, hands on her. After several minutes of working on him, he was placed on a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance.

"I'm done for the night, I'll drive you to the hospital." Orton said, grabbing his bag, then helping her up, supporting her weight, as he walked her passed me. Tears were streaming down her face. I watched as they walked away.

It had been hours since the show had come to an end. I had finally made my way to the hospital. Jerry had suffered a heart attack. I was shown to a waiting room, that was full of people. My eyes focused on her immediately. She was sitting in the corner of the room. Her long tanned legs tucked under her, with her small jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked cold and tired. I looked around, everyone's heads were down. That's when I realized I walked in on a prayer. A minute later it was done, and the seat next to her opened up. It was the only open seat, so I took it. She looked at me and let a small smile cross her beautiful face. I slid my cubs sweat jacket down my arms and drapped it across her legs.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Maybe a hot cup of coffee?" I asked, handing her a tissue.

"That would be really nice." She said, her voice still quiet, and shaky.

"I'll be right back." I said. I got a cup of coffee and brought it back to her.  
"Any word?" I asked, before she could answer a doctor walked in, and walked over to her. Everyone in the room hushed.

"Ms. Lawler, his vital's are stable." He started.  
_'They were married?'  
_

"Can I see him?" She asked jumping up, pulling my jacket to her shoulders and slipping her arms through the sleeves, her own falling to the ground.  
"Please." She asked. The doctor nodded and she bent down and pulled her shoes out from under her chair. I stood up and offered my arm to give her support while she put her shoes on.

"Follow me." He said. She still had a tight hold of my hand, so I followed behind her.

"You have to breathe." I said to her as we walked down the hall, she had been holding her breath since we walked out of the waiting room. I felt her take a breath, as her hand tightened on mine. I interlaced my fingers with hers, letting her know that I was here for her. The doctor looked at me as we stopped in front of a door.

"You'll have to stay out here." He said.

"I'll just make my way back to the waiting room." I said.

"No. Please wait." She said softly. I nodded and leaned against the wall outside the door. The minutes passed like hours as I stood there. Finally the door opened and she walked out, the doctor followed her. She looked around until her eyes fell on me, and she walked over, standing next to me. The doctor talked, and explained some things. When surgery was mentioned, I felt her shiver. I put my arm around her, worried she would collapse again. She listened intently to the doctor. Once he was finished explaining things, she thanked him and started walking with her eyes on the ground. I opened the door to the waiting room, and she walked through, still in a daze. She explained to everyone the latest news, then sat down. After a few minutes she looked around the room.

"I know most of you have to get on the road. There's nothing that you guys can do here. You might as well go get some sleep, or get on the road. I'll keep all of you updated." She said. Everyone stood up, most saying a word of encouragement before leaving the room, some just giving her a hug or a hand on the shoulder. Someone had started a list of numbers. Orton was the last in line.

"Call if you need anything." He said giving her a hug. She nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to have Sam fly in and be here with you?"

"No. Family will be flying in tomorrow. I'll be ok till then. Thanks Randy." She said, fresh tears forming in her eyes as he walked out. I was still sitting there. Not wanting to move, but as the door closed behind him, I looked at her. She had put her head in her hands. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"He's a tough guy. He'll pull through this." I said.  
Despite her tears, she let a small smile appear on her lips.

"You sound like a guy who's sorry for all the things he's been saying." She said.

"Listen, all of that, it was..." I tried, but she shook her head.

"I know." She said. "You should get some rest too."

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I couldn't sleep if I wanted too. I'll be fine. You go." She said. I hugged her and stood up.

"I'll be back in the morning before I hit the road." I said, adding my number to the list. I walked out of the hospital and found my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep eluded me as it usually did. Three hours later I found myself standing in front of the hospital, her face dancing in my visions. I looked through the waiting room window. She was the only person there. She still had on my cubs jacket. It was zipped all the way up, with the hood pulled on. She had laid on one of the most uncomfortable looking couches I had ever seen. Her legs were tucked behind her with her small jacket covering as much of them as it could, while her hands were tucked under her head as a makeshift pillow. Despite the circumstance, I couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on her sleeping face right now. I quietly opened the door, but somehow she heard it and bolted up. It took her a minute to realize where she was, then the peacefulness faded. She looked at me and I saw that soft smile, before she glanced at the clock.

"What are you doing here? I told you to get some rest." She said.

"Yeah, I think that was you're way to get me out of here so you could keep my jacket." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, starting to pull it off.

"No. Keep it on. You can always have Lawler give it back to me when he comes back to work." I said.  
"But take care of it, it's one of my favorites."

"Good choice in teams." She smiled.

"You're a Cubs fan?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's always hated that." She said.

I couldn't keep it in any longer.  
"Not to sound crude, but honestly, he's twice your age. What do you see in him?" I asked her. The smile on her face turned into laughter.

"I didn't think you recognized me, Phil." She said.  
I looked at her.

"Should I?" I asked.

"We met a few years ago. After I graduated from college." She said, laughing.  
"Wait, what did you think I was? His wife?" She laughed.

"I'm still not making the connection here." I confessed.

She held out her hand. "Tessa Lawler, Jerry's daughter." She said.

"Shut up." I said. "Tess?" I felt my face get red. It took a lot to embarrass me, but I had made a complete ass out of myself.  
"You look so different."

"Oh please. I don't look that different, and you wouldn't remember, you were stuck so far up Maria's ass to even take a second glance at another women."

"Well, I wish I wouldn't have missed you." I smiled at her. Her eyes were torn from mine as she saw a nurse walk by.  
"How is he?"

"Nothings changed. He's still under sedation, still on a ventilator. They say he's stable, but there's so much to worry about, so much that can go wrong." She said. "He went without oxygen to his brain for a long time. They don't know how bad the brain damage could be." She took a deep breath, and looked at me.  
"What if he wakes up and doesn't remember things, his girlfriend, his sons, me?" Tears flowed from her eyes.

"Oh, Tess. I'm so sorry." I said, pulling her into my chest. She let herself fall into me. My career depended on me to always have the next word, but I was at a loss. I knew there wasn't anything I could say to make her happy, to make things better. I let my hands rub over her back as she sobbed. I pulled her into my side, as I leaned back against the back of the couch. She curled up into my side, fitting perfectly. Her arms were wrapped around me, her head laying on my shoulder. She seemed peaceful again. I let my tired head lay on hers. She smelled amazing. I don't know how much time had passed. I had fallen asleep as I held her.  
A shaking woke me up.

"What are you doing?" Orton's voice asked quietly.

"I was sleeping comfortably, for the first time in a few nights, thanks." I answered, finally opening my eyes, looking up at him, his eyes went from me to Tess, then back to me. I looked over at Tess, who was sleeping against my side, and smiled.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Tess is good friends with Sam. Sam made me come and check on her before I went to the next town. Have you been here all night?" He asked.

"No, I just got back, well I guess it's been a couple hours ago. I couldn't sleep, and I ended up back here."

"Don't you need to get going?" He asked. I looked at my watch.

"Nah, I can spare a couple hours." I smiled, kinda liking that I was getting under Orton's skin.  
"Her stomach has been rumbling since I got here. The cafeteria opens soon. I'm gonna see if I can talk her into getting something to eat." I smirked.

"You need to catch your flight." He grumbled.

"I can get a later flight." I smirked. "I'm not on the show tonight. I have time."

"Fine." Randy said. "Tell Tess I stopped by." He walked out turning and giving me a dirty look. A couple minutes later I felt Tess squirming, as she woke up. She looked at me as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said.

"It's ok. I did too, until Orton showed up and woke me up. He stopped by to check on you before he left town." I told her.

"I keep thinking it's a dream. I'll wake up in my own bed." She said, her stomach growling.

"What do you say we find some grub?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can eat."

"Come on." I said pulling her up. "You have to eat something." We walked down a few halls until we found the cafeteria.  
Tess finally settled on a bowl of fruit and a bottle of water, while I piled up on eggs and bacon.  
"This stuff isn't as awful as I thought it would be." I said, with my mouth full, putting a smile on her face.  
When we were done eating, her phone started buzzing. She smiled when she looked at the screen.

"My brother's are here." She said. "Their in the waiting room."

"I'll walk you back." I said, glad there was someone to be here with her, but sad that I could leave.  
Her brother's greeted her with a huge hug.

"Hey Punk." Brian said towards me. I grinned and waved.

"Tess, I'm going to head out. If I go now I can still make my flight home." I said, turning and walking out of the room.

"Phil." Her voice made me stop, as she walked up behind me.  
"Thank you for staying with me. For making me smile in such a bad time. I needed that." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Anytime Tess." I said, breathing in her scent. She pulled away and I turned to leave.

"Phil, your jacket." She said.

"I told you to have your dad give it back to me. They keep it cold in here, and that little piece of material you had won't help." I winked at her and left the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

I was stretched out in my bed. I usually loved being home, but Tess wouldn't leave my mind. She called to tell me that his surgery went well. I kept her on the phone as long as I could, without becoming a bother. Now I was waiting for the next update. I had her number on the screen of my phone, and had been debating for the hour if I should call her. I finally hit the call button, and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Her musical voice answered after two rings.

"Hey Tess. You sound like you've gotten some rest." I said, hoping she would recognize my voice.

"Thanks Phil." She said, making me smile. "I went to the hotel, got some sleep, showered and put on some fresh, more comfortable clothes."  
Suddenly my mind conquered up images of her in the shower.

"Good. You need to take care of yourself." I said, after clearing my throat.  
"How is he?"

"They are slowly removing him from the sedation he's under. He's being responsive to noises. So that's all good news."

"It's good to hear you so upbeat. I can almost hear your beautiful smile in your voice." I said.

"You're making me blush." She said.

"Have you eaten since this morning?" I asked her.

"I did." She giggled. "I just got finished eating a nice, greasy whopper."

"You didn't get any of that grease on my jacket did you?" I joked.

"I wiped my hands on it a few times." She laughed. "And I drooled on it while I was sleeping."

"I can deal with bodily fluids, but I don't know about grease." I laughed.

"I guess next time I'm in town I'll have to take you to a Cubbies game to make up for lying to you about your jacket."

"You laugh, but I'm gonna hold you to that." I said.

"I just got to the hospital. I'll call you back if there's a change." She said.

"Or if you just need to talk."

"Thanks Phil." She said.

"Anytime. I never sleep." I offered. I heard voices in the back ground.

"He what?" She asked. "I gotta go Phil. I'll call you back soon." With that she hung up and I was back to the waiting game.  
It was almost midnight when her number appeared on my phone. I muted the tv and answered.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I told you I never sleep." I said.  
"How is he doing?"

"Good. Really good. He squeezed my hand when I talked to him. We find out in the morning about the brain damage."

"I'm sure things will be fine." I reassured her.

"The doctors seem really encouraged about how fast he's reacting to things, but they keep bringing up how long he was without oxygen to his brain." She said softly.

"Tess, don't let them get you down. They have to say that. Your dad is a fighter. He will be back to himself before you know it."

"I hope so." She yawned. "Listen, I'm back at the hotel. I'm going to try to catch up on some sleep."

"Give me a call tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course. Good night Phil."

"Night Tess." I hung up.  
As the weeks went on, and Jerry improved, the calls turned to texts, and the texts became further apart. I was busy with work, and she was busy with whatever her life held. After he was released from the hospital my only form of contact with her was an occasional text to see how Jerry was doing, though I was really checking on her, hoping that she would call back instead of sending a text, but she never did.

Even as the seasons changed, my mind would still wonder back to Tess. So when I walked out of my house, on my way to meet Colt, I had to do a double take to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. As I looked ahead of me, there she was on the opposite corner, waiting for the light to change so she could cross the street. My pace quickened as I jogged across the road to catch up with the crowd before the light changed.

"Tess?" I called, still not believing my eyes, until she turned.

"Phil?" She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was heading out to dinner. My house is right around the corner. What about you?"

"I was doing the same. Getting a quick bite before it gets too late." She said.  
"You care for some company?" My eyes grew wide, was she really asking me to dinner.  
"I mean, if you don't already have plans."

"I was meeting a buddy." I said, as my phone rang. I couldn't help but grin as Colt's number popped up. "Speaking of." I pulled the phone to my ear.  
"Hey Colt."

"Where are you Punk? I'm starving."

"Man that sucks. I was heading there right now." I said.

"What?" Colt asked.

"Are you sure you can't make it?" Hoping he would get my drift.

"What the fuck? Do you have brain damage? I'm sitting at the fucking table, waiting for your dumb ass to show up." Obviously he wasn't getting it, so I chose to elaborate.

"No, dude, that's ok. I actually ran into Tess, Jerry Lawler's daughter. I'll grab something with her, and we can meet up later this week before I head out again." I said, liking the smile that appeared on Tess' face.

"No shit, the infamous Tess? I get why you're ditching me, but you better take the chance and tap that ass. I want pictures." He laughed.

"Yeah, I may take your advice on that. It's looking really good right now. Later." I hung up, and she smiled at me again.

"So, it seems like you have a place in mind. Where too?" She asked, sliding her arm around my elbow, pulling herself close to me as the wind blew.

* * *

"So you really don't drink any alcohol?" She laughed. Our dinner conversation had lasted past dinner, now we were sitting at the table with almost empty glasses. I shook my head.  
"Hmm. I mean, it's not like I'm a huge drinker. But every now and then I have a beer."

"I don't know why you think that's so weird when you don't drink any kind of soda." I smiled at her.

"Empty calories."

"And alcohol isn't?" I asked.

"You got me there." She laughed. Her laugh was infectious. I could listen to it all night.

"So, how's your dad doing?"

"Good. Really good. He'll be back at work soon." She said.  
"You know, I still have your jacket."

"On you?" I asked, smiling.

"Back at my place. If you walk me, I'll consider letting you come up and get it." She grinned.  
"Ready?" I let her led me back to her place, having no idea where she lived. Several blocks later, we stopped in front of a huge building, and she reached into her purse, pulling out a key card and swiping it, allowing the door to open. I looked up before stepping in.

"The Hyatt?" I asked, as we walked to the elevator. She placed a key in, and hit an unmarked button.  
"How do you afford this?" I asked, realizing that I had no idea what she did for a living.

"A perk of the job." She said, as the elevator stopped, she took out the key and lead me to one of the three doors I could see on the floor. She opened it and let me into a beautiful apartment.

"And what do you do?" I asked, taking in the view of the city.

"Several things. I perform inspections at all of the hotels, and also find new grounds to build on." She said, taking off her jacket, then removing her over shirt. She had on a black halter top, that revealed her nicely toned shoulders and arms.  
"You want something to drink?"

"Water, since I'm assuming you don't have Pepsi." I grinned, watching her walk to the kitchen.

"You would be right." She smiled handing me a bottle of water. She walked over to the closet, reaching to the top to grab my jacket, when she almost fell. I was right behind her, and instinct took over, as I reached for her, catching her before she could hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked, looking right into her eyes. Her face only inches from mine. I helped her up, but refused to let her go. Her hands slid around my neck, as she moved closer.

"Thanks." She said softly. I couldn't tell if it was the tone of her voice, or the way she bit her bottom lip. Maybe it was the combination of the two, but I pulled her to me, letting my lips crash into hers. As soon as I did, I almost pulled back, until I felt her lips moving with mine. When I felt her hands pulling the back of my head closer, I let down my guard and backed her up against the wall. My hand gripping the back of her leg, pulling it up, she wrapped it around my waist, as her skirt rode up her legs. The feel of her lips was amazing, soft, yet hungry. I was almost sad to leave the fiery taste of her mouth, but I craved to taste the rest of her. She moaned as my lips moved to her neck, her fingers running through my hair. She pulled my mouth back to hers, while pulling at the bottom of my shirt. I obliged, and helped her pull my shirt off, then she reached for my pants, undoing my belt, and unbuttoning my pants, before letting her hands roam over my naked upper half.  
She let her fingers slide down my back, and into the waist band of my boxers. She smiled into my lips, while rubbing herself against my manhood. I heard her giggle when she felt how excited I was. She pushed my jeans down, I kicked off my shoes and kicked my pants behind me, before she pulled me back to her.

"You seem a little over dressed." I said, pulling at the bottom of her silk halter top.  
"How the fuck do you get this off?" She grinned and reached behind her, unzipping it, allowing me to pull it over her head. Her skin was as soft as her top had been. I let my hands linger on her stomach before reaching down and unzipping her skirt, letting it fall around her feet. She stepped out and I looked at her.  
"Gorgeous." I breathed. I reached around to unhook her bra, when she stopped me.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." She smiled, taking my hand and leading me down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but smile as I awoke the next morning, with Tess still in my arms, the sheet tangled around our naked bodies. I breathed in her scent for several minutes, not able to get enough, even after I had claimed her more than once the night before. Looking over the curves of her sheet covered body kindled something inside me that made me crave her. I could almost feel my mouth watering as I replayed the events from the night before. This must be the high that addicts feel. The always wanting more, never being satisfied with what you had. The excitement of the high, the crave inside your stomach, your brain telling you what it would be like. I let my hand gently travel down her side, causing her to stir. She smiled sleepily up at me. Her makeup smeared around her eyes, her hair a mess, but sexier than any women I had ever seen.  
Without a word I kissed her, letting my tongue explore her mouth, making sure I knew every inch of it. Her movements were intriguing. her perfume that still clung to her skin, intoxicating. She straddled me, and my hands moved on their own to her hips. We moved together, united, our lips never parting. She fit perfectly, and knew what I wanted without me asking for it. Her hips ground against mine, I let her set the pace. Before too long she had pulled her mouth from mine, as her moans turned into panting.

"Oh, God, Phil!" She cried, as I flipped her over, taking the control. This was a strange, new feeling for me, having all I wanted in front of me, but still wanting more, craving more, needing more.

"Say my name again, Tess." I demanded.

"Harder Phil." She moaned. I did as she said, pushing us both over the edge as a uncontrollable growl came from deep in my throat. I collapsed on top of her, kissing her again, before rolling off her, onto my back.

"So, I take it this isn't your permanent residence?" I asked as she sat a plate full of breakfast items in front of me, despite the time being mid-afternoon.

"No." She smiled, sitting across from me with her own plate. "I have a place in Nashville, close to dad. But I think I'm here more than there. This is where I'm at for work, when I'm not traveling."

"Seems like your schedule is as crazy as mine." I laughed.

"Yeah, I was actually working in Canada when everything happened to dad. I had finished early that day, which is what allowed me to be at RAW that night."

"So how long are you in town?" I asked.

"I have to catch a red eye tonight to Florida. I have a meeting first thing in the morning for some prime property." She said, crossing her long tan legs, that were propped up on one of the empty chairs.  
"I was supposed to head out last night, but some of the figures I needed got delayed, so hopefully the fax comes in today."

"You seem to like your job."

"I love it, the traveling, meeting new people. There are some drawbacks to being a female in a male dominated position. Makes some of my jobs in other countries a little hard. But I've figured out how to use what I have." She winked, making my blood boil.

"A little too well." I smirked.

"Oh, Phil. I have not even began to use my moves on you." Tess laughed.

"Then don't. My head may explode." I said. I may have been smiling, but I was serious. It was about that time that I heard a chime, and she looked up. She got up and walked over to her desk. My eyes wouldn't leave her. I couldn't have made them look away even if I wanted too. When we got out of bed, she had pulled on a pair of skimpy panties, and slid my t-shirt on.

"Ha! Just what I was waiting for." She said, holding up the piece of paper that had printed off the fax machine.

"Well, I don't know if I should be happy for you or not. That means you have to leave." I said, putting a frown on my face.

"Aww. I have never seen anything cuter than a frown with a piercing." She laughed, sitting her paper down and walking over kissing me gently.  
"It's not like I'm never going to see you again, unless you want it that way?"

"What? And miss out on your moves I haven't seen yet? I don't think so."  
I drove her to the airport that night. I watched her walk through the doors, and I felt like my best friend was leaving me. As I drove away my phone rang.  
"Hey Colt."

"All I get is 'hey'? You ditch me for a chick, then you don't even call and let me know what happened." He yelled.

"I haven't had a minute to breath. I just dropped her off at the airport."

"You've been with her since we talked? You got it bad." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Call me later." He said.

"No, what do I have?" I asked, but he had already hung up. I went home, and tossed my phone onto my nightstand, peeling my clothes off. As I pulled my shirt off, I caught her scent. I brought the shirt up to my nose, taking a deep breath. The feeling in my stomach started to rise. I felt like a drunk who just took a shot after trying their hand at being sober for two days. I wanted more.

Tess kept in contact with me this time around. We called each other all through out the day. Almost every time I was on the phone, she was on the other end.

"So, I happened to hear that you're in Georgia." She said two weeks later.  
"Funny, I have a meeting there tomorrow. You think you can find some time to meet up with me tonight?"

"I'll be done at the arena in about an hour. Where do you want to meet at?" I asked.

"You know what hotel I'm in. Room 614. There will be a key waiting at the desk for you, Phil." She said, hanging up.  
I walked into the room, finding her laying on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV. She grinned, jumping off the bed and almost running into my arms.  
"Miss me?" I asked, as her lips pressed against mine. She was already pulling my jacket off.

"A little." She laughed, as my shirt hit the floor. She undid my belt, using it to guide me to the bed, pulling me on top of her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a little over two weeks since I had seen Tess. The craving in my stomach had changed, I now needed her more than my next breath. She was so busy at work, I hadn't talked to her in three days, other than a few texts back and forth. My night was very routine as I walked into the arena, until I rounded the corner and ran right into Brain Lawler.

"Sorry Punk." He smiled.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, taking a deep breath, wondering if Tess had told her family about us. Surely, he wouldn't be smiling at me if she had.  
"Just visiting?"

"Well, not really. Dad is back tonight."

"Really? I thought it was going to be after the first of the year." I said.

"Yeah, but he got early clearance. So the family came tonight to support him." he explained.

My eyes involuntarily scanned the area. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Everyone came?" Just as the words slipped out of my mouth I heard that too familiar sound of heels. I knew who they belonged to even before she came into view. Tess had a certain way that she walked, that I could pick out the sound her heels made out of the whole city of Chicago. I turned towards the sound, a grin across my face. I couldn't think of anything but trying to figure out a way to get her way from her family without it looking suspicious. My grin faded, as she rounded the corner, her arm linked with a man.

"Matt, Tessa, I was worried you two wouldn't make it." Jerry's voice called, making me realize that my mouth was wide open. Tess smiled weakly over at me before embracing her father.

"You know how Tessa is, it took her two hours to get ready." The man said, as he hugged Jerry.  
Tess rolled her eyes.

My mind was going crazy. Who was this douche, and why was he holding Tess so tight? My eyes started to take her in. She looked stunning, as always. Her hair pulled away from her face, as it hung down her back and around her naked shoulders. She had on a strapless black dress. Her make-up done perfectly. If it had been ten years ago, she would have won prom queen. Her hand moved to her face, catching my sight. That's when I saw the huge gleam from the diamond on the ring finger of her left hand. A set of rings. Rings that I had never seen before. I had examined every inch of her body, she had no tan lines, anywhere! How could I have missed this?

"Hey, Punk. Have you ever met my daughter, Tessa?" Jerry asked.

It took me a minute for my brain to process the fact that he was talking to me. The nudge in my back helped pull me back to reality. I turned my head to see Orton standing there. Out of everyone in this arena, he was the only other person who knew about Tess and I. His words last month rang in my ears.  
"Be careful." He had said, when he saw Tess leaving my room. "I won't tell you to stop, just be careful. She's fragile."  
His words had a new meaning to them now, as I turned back to Jerry, regaining what little composure I had.

"Yeah, we've met." I said forcing a smile towards her.  
"Hey Tess."

"And this is the best son-in-law a guy could ask for. This is Matt, Tessa's husband." The douche held his hand out, everything inside me told me to punch him right in the nose. But I sucked it up and shook his hand. maybe squeezing a little too tight.

"Good grip." The douche said, causing me to squeeze a little tighter before releasing my grip.

"Good to see you back Jerry." I said, letting my eyes fall back on Tess. "I gotta go get ready for tonight. It was good seeing you again, Tess." I said, walking past her. I knew my anger towards him wasn't warranted, but I couldn't help it. The sight of him pissed me off. The way he acted around her, pissed me off. I turned a corner and stopped. At least I was out of their sight now. My fist balled up on its own and I turned towards the wall, raising my arm. A broken hand wouldn't keep me from the ring, and I had too much anger to not release it. I pulled my elbow back, eyeing a spot on the wall in front of me, when I heard the sound of her heels. The anger faded as I turned. I stepped into a small unlit hall, and waited. She turned the corner and stopped, looking down past the small hall. Her eyes scanned the area, and she took a deep breath. I was sure she was alone, so I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down the hall.

She started to cry out.  
"Shhh." I whispered, and she relaxed, letting me pull her down the hall. I found an open door and pulled her in, closing it behind us. I let go of her arm.

"I, I don't know what to say." She said. Her voice sounded defeated.

"Married, Tess?" I said almost at a whisper. I turned towards her, backing her up against the wall.  
"Fucking married!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I laughed. "So am I. You know, here I thought we had something. That you were different, but your not. what a disappointment." I said, walking towards the door. My body fighting me every step I took away from her.

"Don't go. Please just talk to me." She begged.

"Talk?" I stopped and turned toward her. "Now you want to talk? We've had plenty of time to talk. Was it just never a convenient time for you to bring up the fact that you're married?"

"I know it sounds bad, but I just never thought of him while I was with you." She said.

"Really? But you thought enough to take your rings off."

"I never wear them." She said. "Only when we go out somewhere. Things are, well, complicated."

"Yeah, it seems." I said. "I just don't know if I can do this. Tess, I have feelings for you. Strong feelings, things I have never felt before in my life. But I don't want to be the third wheel. The one who only sees you when you are away from home. Fuck, this shit, it's just not right."

"I know, and I never meant for any of this to happen. But then you were there, and I couldn't stop myself from falling for you. Phil, you weren't just someone who I used. I wasn't just out looking for someone to screw then leave. I wasn't looking for anyone at all. I tried to stay away from you. That first night, I hung around Orton, because he saw how I looked at you. He knew it from the start." She tried to explain.

"He saw how you looked at me, or how I looked at you?" I said, letting a smile stretch across my face. I walked back to her, The way she looked, I couldn't resist. I braced my hand on the wall above her head, and let my other slide around her slender waist, pulling her body to mine.  
"Take off your rings." I demanded. She obeyed, placing them in her clutch, before dropping it to the ground, and letting her hands wrap around my body. I took a deep breath, as the churning in my stomach began. I knew there was only one way to satisfy the hunger inside me. I let my lips attack hers, as I moved us across the room to the desk that was int he room. Within minutes her dress was pushed up around her waist, as my pants were around my ankles. I let the animal of addiction take over my body, enjoying every thrust, every moan, every breath. I knew there were things that needed to be answered, but those could wait. At this moment I didn't care if I was her fling, all I cared about was obtaining the high she gave me. there was always later to get answers


	6. Chapter 6

"A fucking warning would have been nice." I said as I walked into the locker room, passing Orton.

"I had no idea she didn't tell you she was married." He cuffed. "Anyway, you wouldn't have cared. The second you saw her, you were in too deep." He threw his roll of tape at me.

I rolled my eyes, but what he said was true. She was like a magnet, pulling me to her. I didn't know how to stop it, not that I had even wanted too, but now that I knew she was married, everything in my head told me it was wrong, but then there were louder thoughts telling me how good she made me feel.  
"I don't know what to do." I said, dropping my bag.  
"Now, here I am, thinking I have found an awesome girl, someone who understands how crazy my life is, because hers is just as bad. I thought things were perfect. She gets the shit with her dad in the ring. She gets that it's scripted. Things were going too smooth. I should have known better. But married. Give me a fucking break for once in life!" Randy started laughing.  
"It's not funny."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. Listen I could give you her whole back story. I know things that no one in her family knows. She has a whole life outside of them, and none of them know about it. But fact of the matter is, she needs to be the one who tells you." Randy said.

"I don't know if I even want to listen to her explanation." I huffed.

"Shut the fuck up, liar." Randy said.

"What does that mean?"

"Where were you just now? You left to go get ready, then Tess left. You both disappeared for half an hour. I know you found a closet somewhere and fucked."

"No we didn't." I objected. Orton stopped digging through his bag and looked at me. I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face. "It was an office."

"See. Even when you knew, it didn't stop you. Why mess something up that's working?" He asked.

"It's complicated." I said, sitting on the bench behind me.

"Shit, Brooks." Randy said, sitting down.

"What?" I asked. He was looking at me like he could see right into my brain, like he knew what I was thinking.

"You've thought about asking her to marry you."

I could feel my eyes grow wide. How did he know.  
"I don't... No, no I haven't."

"Bull shit." Randy said. "You have to talk to her. Let her know how deep this goes."

"Why? What's the point? She's married."

"You never know what her hearing that might change in her life. You don't know what she's been through."

"No, you know what, she's had plenty of time to tell me this shit." I said, the anger filling me again. "I'm done. Fuck the whole situation." I said, grabbing my tights out of my bag and walking off.  
I ignored her texts and calls for the next month. Her emails went unanswered. I felt like an addict going through withdraw, then a text would come, and I'd get the same satisfaction of a hit from it. I saved every voicemail she left, listening to them repeatedly, torturing myself. I had dialed her number countless times, but never allowing myself to hit the send button. The month drug on forever. I was hoping that ignoring it would make the feelings go away, but when I got a text saying she would be in Texas the same time as I was, I realized nothing had changed. I needed to see her. My body craved her touch.

_I'll be there tomorrow. You know the hotel. Rm. 512_  
_Meet me there at 6pm._  
With that text, I shut my phone off, and closed my eyes for the night.  
My stomach turned as I paced the room waiting for her. It was 6:30 when there was a knock on my door. I felt like I was going to vomit as I went to open it. She looked just as beautiful as the first time I had seen her, even though she had dark rings around her eyes from lack of sleep. I stepped back and allowed her to enter the room, then without a word I pulled her into my arms.

"I know we need to talk, but I have other needs first." I said, pressing my lips to her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

"I know what you're going to say." Tess said, laying in my arms, running her fingernails through my chest hair.

"I seriously doubt that." I smirked.

"I know it was wrong not to tell you. I will understand if you don't want to see me again." She said softly. I placed my hand on hers, to stop her fiddling.

"If it was that easy, I wouldn't have asked you to come here." I said. "I just don't understand why you never told me."

"It's a tough situation. Things aren't always black and white." She said.

"Tess, I think I'm sharp enough to keep up." She sat up and pulled the sheet around her, pulling her knees up to her chest. After a deep breath she started talking.

"I was in a very bad relationship while in college. Physically and mentally abusive. Matt was there, and eventually helped me get out of it. My dad was extremely grateful for that. He became really close with Matt, and after time, we started dating. I felt I owed Matt a lot, so when he asked me to marry him, I agreed." She said. "Things haven't been good between us for a long time." She said, absent-mindedly rubbing her upper arm, drawing my attention to a fading bruise that looked a lot like a hand print.

"Tess, did he?" I asked letting my fingers fall on the bruise.  
"Why?"

"He knows how I feel about him. He knows that I don't love him. He's known that for a while now. But since I've been seeing you, he's realized that there's something else going on. He doesn't know what, but he knows there's something."

"You should just stop seeing me. If that will make him not hurt you." I said, even though thinking about not seeing her again made my whole body hurt.

"It's not that simple, Phil." She said, reaching for my t-shirt, and pulling it on. She got up and walked over to the window.

"Tess, it's not like I don't want to see you again. I just can't stand the fact of knowing that you get hurt because of me."

"It wouldn't matter. He knows I've distanced myself from him. If it was as simple as turning my feelings off for you, things with Matt and I still won't be good." She turned back to me.  
"And you, you give me something to look forward too. Something to smile about."

"I can't do this anymore, Tess." I said, walking over to her.  
"I don't want to share you with anyone, I can't. I want you to myself. All of you." She smiled at me.

"It's not like I haven't tried to leave him before. But then things come up. And he threatens me."

"I won't let him hurt you anymore." I said.

"Not just physical. He knows things about me. Things no one else knows. If I leave him, he'll use it against me. He'll tell dad everything. And right now, I don't know how much his heart can take." She said, finally looking me in the eyes. "It scares me."

"What can he possibly know about you that's so bad?" I asked. She turned over her wrists. How could I have not seen the scars before? I had spent hours studying her body. But these I had never seen.  
"Oh, Tess."

"These are old. A few years. But it's not the only time." She said, taking a deep breath. "Sometimes I have a problem with drugs. I've overdosed three times."

"Drugs?" I couldn't think straight. I had dealt with this stuff before in my life, I knew the signs, but she had none. Was I so blinded by my feelings that I couldn't see what was staring me in the face?  
"Why?"

"My life has been anything but easy." She said, pulling her hands from mine, turning away from me.

"No one's life is easy, Sweetheart."

"It started five years ago. I had two miscarriages with in months of each other. Matt and I had just been married. I didn't want to face each day. That's the first time I tried to take my life." She said, her pain reflecting in her voice. "After that, Matt moved me closer to Dad. Trying to make me smile again. So I had to find a new way to take away my pain. After a third miscarriage, I became depressed, couldn't sleep. The doctor prescribed me some medicine, and after a month of still feeling the same way, I started saving my pills, then took them all at once."

"Why isn't your family helping you?" I asked.

"He finds a way to keep it from them. Five times, and he has always kept it from them." She said. "He holds it over my head. Every time I have tried to leave him, he threatens to tell my dad. Phil, knowing this would kill him."

"If things are so bad, why would you want a baby with him?" I asked, trying to understand.

"At first, I thought that having a baby would fill the hole between Matt and I. Then after the first miscarriage, I needed to fill the hole in me. I needed someone who would love me no matter what." Tess said. "I know now, that was wrong. I know that having a baby wouldn't make things right, wouldn't make things better. After the third miscarriage, I went on birth control. I poured myself into my career. Matt and I grew apart, and I became happy again."

"So, that counts for the three times, what brought on the other two?" I asked, and as she turned away, I knew I wasn't going to like her answer.

"When I came home from a business trip, I had been gone for almost a month. Matt and I had been separated. Not legally, not even living apart, but it had been almost a year since I had slept with him. When I got home, he was drunk. He was mad. That was the first time he beat me. Matt, he said he had needs. Needs that I had to take care of. I was his wife, and if I wouldn't take care of his needs willingly, he would force me. And he did." She took a deep breath.  
"I was so beat up, that I had to tell work I was in a car accident."

It took a minute for her words to process in my brain. I wanted to comfort her. Take her in my arms. I reached out and let my hand fall on her shoulder.  
"Tess..." But she pulled away.

"That wasn't the only time. It happened a lot. I couldn't take it anymore, all the feelings built up, it became overwhelming. So I over dosed again." She paused for a second. "The last time was two weeks ago. He was questioning me about cheating on him, it happened again. I was lost, alone. I had the razor in my hand, the pills in front of me."

"No, Tess."

She turned to me, looking me in the eyes.  
"You wouldn't talk to me. I didn't know what to do. But then he walked into the bathroom, he grabbed my arm squeezing it until I dropped the blade." Her hand went back to the fading bruise. "That's where this came from. The other bruises fade easily. But this one, the force he used..."

"Tess, he rapes you. You have to leave him." I said, closing the distance between us. I gently put my hands on her upper arms.

"I can't. I don't want to deal with the backlash that will come from my family knowing. I don't want them to see me different. To look at me like I'm broken."

"If they know, they will see how strong you are to leave him." I said.  
"You deserve better. You deserve love." She hung her head.  
"Tess, look at me." I said, she lifted her eyes to mine.  
"I want you to leave him. I want you to be with me. I love you Tessa." I pulled her into my arms, kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Doll." I said into my phone. "Hope I'm not bothering you."

"You're never a bother." I could see her smile as I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the seat of the car I was in.

"You wouldn't happen to be done with your meeting would you?" After our last talk, things were going great with us. She hadn't been home in two weeks. She was working most of the time, but on her only day off, we found a way to meet. She had a late meeting, to get the day off tomorrow, and had to miss RAW, for that I was glad.

"I am, I was just closing my trunk when my phone rang." Tess said. "I was on my way to the airport. We're still meeting in Chicago, right?"

"Change of plans." I said, almost dreading telling her.

"What happened? Is dad ok?" She asked, sudden terror in her voice.

"Your dad's fine babe. I'm on my way to you, well, kinda." I said.

"Spill it Punk."

"So, you know how I've had the knee problems? Well, it snapped tonight." She had been bugging me to take time off. She knew I needed to heal, but I was stubborn. "I just landed in Florida. I'm on my way to the hospital in Pensacola."

"I told you this would happen." She said, I heard her car pick up speed. "I'll meet you at the hospital, I'm about ten minutes from there."

"No." I said.

"What do you mean, no?" She asked.

"Think about it." I lowered my voice, so no one else in the car could hear me.  
"I'm not alone. People will know." She knew how I felt about it, about her. I wanted everyone to know about us, but neither of us were ready for the results that would come from that. She was married, and no matter how awful her relationship was, what we were doing wasn't what we should have been doing. And if word ever got back to her husband, well, I didn't even want to think about that.  
"I'll call you when I know something."

"And what if you have to have surgery?" She asked. "I'm just suppose to sit at the hotel room and wait for word that you're ok? You think I can just sit there?"

"That's what you'd be doing at the hospital." I said. "Call Orton, talk to him, I'm sure he'll know when things are good, and let you know." I said, taking a deep breath as we pulled up to the hospital. Everyone else opened their doors. "Give me a minute." I told them, and waited for their doors to close before I continued my conversation, finally able to talk without other ears around.  
"Tess, listen. I'm doing this for you. If I had my way, you'd be here. You would have been at the show tonight. Orton isn't here. He's the only one who knows about us. If you show up, people will question why."

"I don't care, Phil." She said. "I'm pulling into the hospital now." With that she hung up. I opened my door and was helped into a wheel chair, and was pushed towards the hospital doors. I turned just in time to see her join into the group that was following my chair. No one else seemed to see her, but my eyes couldn't leave her.

"I'm going with him, where can the rest of them go to wait?" A gruff voice asked the nurse.

"I'll show you." She said, then turned to me. "You'll need to give your personal items to someone."

"Tess will hold them." I said. "She's coming back with me." At that point all of their eyes turned to her, and she squeezed past them to stand next to me. The nurse pointed out a small waiting room. As the nurse pushed me through a set of double doors, then we stopped in front of an elevator, waiting for it to open. I reached over and grabbed Tess's hand, letting our fingers interlock. I heard someone clear their throat, knowing who it was, but I didn't care. Tess had decided to risk everything for me tonight. She knew people would see us together and she said she didn't care. If the nurse hadn't been with us, I would have pulled her onto my lap, letting her skirt ride up around her waist, injured knee and all. I ignored the silent warning, and kept hold of her hand for the elevator ride. We were taken into a small room, where the nurse gave me a gown to change too. I looked at the man who had taken one of the two chairs in the room. He stood up and pulled out his phone.

"I guess we'll let you change." Hunter said. "Tess." He held open the door waiting for her.

"He might need help." She said softly, not looking him in the eye. I stood and pulled off my shirt while Tess unfolded the gown, holding it up for me. I took it from her, pulling her into my arms, letting my lips find hers. I heard the door behind me close. I didn't care what Hunter was thinking. I didn't care what his position was in the company. I didn't care that he could have me fired if he wanted too. All I cared about was fulfilling the need that had been rising in the pit of my stomach since I had seen her. The need that only she could fill.

"I missed you." She said, breathlessly, as she pulled away from me, taking the gown from my hands, sliding it up my arms.

"Not as much as I missed you." I said kissing her. "If the doctor wasn't going to walk in here any minute, I'd show you how much." I said, making her grin.

"Please sit." She said, taking my clothes from the bed, and folding them. I couldn't help but smile at her as she busied herself taking care of me. She pulled a cover up over my legs, and I took the chance to pull her in for another kiss, just to be interrupted by Hunter clearing his throat again, but before he could say anything I was being wheeled away for x-rays.

* * *

_**Sorry this update took so long, I will have another one posted within a couple days!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Tess helped me get comfortable as I climbed into another bed in a new room. I was trapped here for tonight. Surgery scheduled for the morning. As much as I had tried to get Tess to go to a hotel for the night, I had to admit that it wasn't a whole-hearted plea. I wanted her with me. When surgery was mentioned I saw the tears forming in her eyes. Her hand had tightened around mine, but she had stayed strong.

"You want something?" Tess asked, digging through her purse, pulling out her wallet. She had skipped dinner because of her meeting, and now it was near midnight, and her stomach had been growling since she arrived at the hospital.

"No, I'm good, Doll. Just find you something." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to me for a kiss.  
"Don't be too long." I grinned.

"I love you." She whispered into my lips just loud enough for Hunter to hear as he walked in the door.

"I'm glad your here Tessa, I think we three need to have a talk." He said.

"I love you." I said, not letting her go until I kissed her again. "Go find something to eat, Tess." Her eyes jumped to Hunter then back to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Go. I got this. You need to eat." I let my hand slide off her as she walked away. She smiled softly up at Hunter, before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her.

"Ok, what's going on Punk?" He asked.

"Seriously, it doesn't concern you. It has nothing to do with work." I said, giving him a trademark CM Punk smirk.

"Do you know who she is?" Hunter asked, annoyed.

"I know she's Lawler's daughter."

"Really? That's it?" He asked.  
"She's also Vince's god-daughter. I'm guessing you didn't know that, huh? Or that she's married, did you know that?"

"I know she's married. I also know a lot about her marriage that no one else does. And I know that she's a grown women, who can make her own choices, no matter who her godfather is." I snapped.

"There are probably things you do know, but I know things too. She's very close with Steph. And I know she's not as strong as she makes herself out to be."

"I know that." I said, calming myself down. "And with what you know, I shouldn't have to ask you not to say anything to anyone. Especially Jerry." Tess walked back in, carrying a large variety of snacks in her arms.

"Hungry Tessa?" Hunter chuckled.

"I couldn't decide on what I wanted, so I got anything that sounded good." She glanced at me with a questioning look on her face then back at Hunter.  
"I'm guessing you two have talked?" She asked, as Hunter was taking some to the packages from her arms, and putting them on the counter.

"I'm not saying anything to anyone Tessa." He answered. "I gotta get going. Call me tomorrow and let me know how things went." He said, giving Tess a hug before leaving the room.

"Vince's god-daughter?" I asked as she was looking through her stash of goodies. She stopped and looked at me, grinning wickedly. She walked over to me, the only thing that could take my eyes away from the sexy grin on her face, was the way her hips swayed as she walked. She sat down softly on the side of the bed.

"Would it have made a difference, Phil?" She asked.

"Honestly, no. I just thought we were passed the secrets." I said.

"I wasn't keeping it from you."

"You just didn't think to tell me?" I asked.

"I don't like people to judge me by who I know, or what I am to them." She said, looking away.  
"Vince, he is very different with different people. I know how he can be with employees, but he's not like that with me. And I know that you guys don't have the best relationship."

"We have no beef, Tess." I said, placing my fingers under her chin and turning her face back towards me.  
"I know what you mean about people judging you on who you know. But, you should know by now that I'm different."

"I know you are. And I know you wouldn't have cared." She took a deep breath.  
"If it means anything I was planning on telling you tomorrow. I promise."  
I pulled her down to my side and held her, pressing my lips softly to her forehead. Soon her breathing became even, and I knew she had fallen asleep. I let my own eyes close, I was always able to sleep when she was in my arms.  
I was woken up but a noise in the bathroom. I realized Tess wasn't in my arms anymore. I hobbled my way to see what was going on, only to find her on her knees over the toilet.  
"Are you ok?" I asked, reaching out and rubbing her back.

"Musta been something I ate from the vending machine." She said.

"Doll, you didn't eat any of it. You fell asleep."

"I'm ok. Just give me a minute." She said, waving me out of the bathroom. I glanced at the clock as I sat down.  
It was already 7. The nurse would be in at anytime to get me ready for surgery. Tess appeared back in the room only seconds before the nurse. She smiled at Tess.

"I hope we didn't wake you too much last night when we came in to check his vitals." She said.

"No, not at all." Tess smiled.

"You checked my vitals last night?" I asked, wondering how I slept through it.

"Yes, you two were so cute laying there, normally we have a one person to a bed rule, but we let it slide." She grinned as she went over my chart. She checked a few things, then turned to Tess.  
"You can follow us down, and stay with him until he has to be taken back. Then someone will show you the waiting room." She said as another bed was brought in and she placed my chart in the pocket at the foot of the bed.  
"Don't worry, dear. We will take very good care of him."

"Thank you." Tess said softly, wiping an escaped tear from her cheek.  
I took her hand as she stood next to the new bed.

"I'll be ok, Doll." I said, pulling her to me to give her a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

I was happy to be home the next day, even happier that Tess was with me.  
"When do you have to leave?" I asked, not ready for her to go. I had enjoyed our last three days together, even if I was in the hospital.

"I took a couple weeks off. I figured I'd stick around and help you out." She grinned, grabbing a couple bottles of water from my fridge, handing me a pill. I groaned.  
"Shut up and take it, unless you'd like to get an infection, and your leg fall off."

"I don't think my leg would fall off." I laughed, after taking the pill.

"Uh huh." She said, sitting next to me, cuddling into my side.

"Now, this I could get used too." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me.  
The next few days were mostly spent lounging round the house. I enjoyed our time together. I was sleeping so well, the dark circle that seemed to be tattooed under my eyes were starting to fade. I was getting around fine after a day, and she knew that if she wanted to go, she could have, but the fact that she choose to stay made the conversation I knew I was going to have with her worse. After her being there for me, I wanted it more. I wanted to be able to take her out and not worry about people seeing us. I wanted her to myself. I couldn't take the thought of her going back to her husband and him laying one finger on her. But most of all, I wanted her to join me at the shows, and not have to hide things from her family.  
We were both packing up at the same time. She was heading back to work, and so was I. I watched her as she walked around my room gathering her things. It was now or never. I knew I had to do it.

"Tess." She stopped and looked at me. "I don't want you going back home."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The stress you have been putting on yourself is going to kill you. You've been sick almost everyday since the hospital." She started to open her mouth, but I cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say.  
"You're not fine. You're exhausted. You're trying to juggle work, me and him. It's not working."

"I'm not juggling him. Phil, I haven't talked to Matt since you finally started talking to me again, almost a month ago. I haven't seen him in longer than that."

"Then leave him." I said.

"I want too, I really do..." She said.

"Then what's stopping you?" I asked, thinking she was going to say her family.

"I'm scared." She said.

"I don't think your family will be that upset with you, once you explain how things were."

"No, I don't care what my family thinks. I'm scared of how he will react."

"I'll go with you, if you want." I suggested.

"I can't let you get in the middle of this, especially not now, not with your knee, you can barely defend yourself, let alone me."

"Tess, I don't want to live like this anymore." I said.

"Give me a week to get things settled. I'll have everything figured out then."

"So does that mean you'll think about leaving him?" I asked. She walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"No." She smiled. "I've already thought about it. I will leave him, I just have to get some things in order first."

"But no going back to your house, right?" I asked.

"I eventually have to get my things."

"Tess."

"Ok, no going back while he's there. I promise." She leaned over and kissed me.  
"I have to get going, or I'll miss my flight."

"When do I get to see you again?" I asked.

"I can meet you back here Wednesday. But just for a night. I have tons of things to catch up on, I've missed a lot of work."

"Sorry." I said, trying to hide my smile.

"Liar." She laughed. "I really enjoyed my time off." She said as the door bell rang.  
"That must be my cab." I walked her to the door. The cab driver took her bags to the car, while I pulled her into my arms for one last kiss before she left.

* * *

"I'm late." She said, as I opened my door letting her into my house.

"No, you're actually early. Dinner isn't even done yet." I said looking over my shoulder at the clock.  
I was three weeks post surgery, and getting around really well. Tess was still struggling with finding a lawyer to get the paper work going for a separation, mostly because of the time she was taking away from work to spend with me.

"No, Phil." She said, stepping in the house, as I took her coat.  
"I'm late. I should have started two weeks ago." The look in her eyes was sheer terror, that's when I processed what she was saying.  
I could feel the color drain from my body. I had to sit down. I felt like I was having a panic attack, and she didn't look like she was fairing much better.  
"Oh, God. What am I going to do? It wasn't suppose to happen like this." She sank into the couch, opposite of where I was sitting. She let her head drop, and ran her fingers through her hair. She raised her head slowly, tears running down her face. She looked to me for answers, but I had nothing.  
"Damn it, Phil. Fuckin say something!" She yelled.

"I think I'm in shock, Tess. This is the last thing I expected to hear come out of your mouth." I said, trying to recompose myself.  
"Why haven't you told me?"

"I just realized the date when I was on the way over here."

"So you haven't even taken a test?" I asked.

"No, but put all the things together. Being tired all the time, the vomiting."

"Holy shit." I said. I reached for my shoes.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get a test. You can't go, look at you. You're a wreck."

"And how long until something gets plastered on the internet? CM Punk buying a pregnancy test. That would be just awesome." I picked up my phone.

"Hey, Colt. I need a favor."  
An hour later the results were staring us in the face. Tess slid down the wall, letting her head fall between her knees.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said, scrambling for the toilet.

"It will be ok, Tess." I said, kneeling next to her, rubbing her back. She looked at me, and I smiled.  
"Since when is a baby such a bad thing?"


	11. Chapter 11

"No, I'm stopping to get clothes. He's not home." Tess said. "Then I'll be at the arena. I told Dad I had to talk to him. I'd like to tell him about us, if that's ok with you?" She seemed to be beaming after a meeting with her lawyer last week, where she had finally signed the papers for her divorce. I had just landed in Tennessee for a show. The last time I saw her, we had made a trip to the doctors. She was just over a month pregnant.

"Has he been served?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Tess said.

"I don't like it Tess. I don't think you should go there alone."

"Phil, he's out of town on business. I'll be fine. I'm just grabbing some clothes, and leaving." She said.  
"Listen, I just pulled up. I'll see you very soon."

"Just be careful." I warned.

"I will. I love you Phil." She said.

"I love you Tess." I said. "Hurry and get here."

"Bye." She laughed as she hung up the phone.  
An hour later I still hadn't heard from her. I was debating bringing her dad into the mix. But I knew that he would have a million questions if I asked him if he had heard from her. I was walking through the back part of the arena, pondering if I should go get dressed or not, when Orton ran around the corner and damn near knocked me over.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Damn it, Punk, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What's wrong? Where is she?" I knew it was about Tess.

"Jerry just left, he said something about Tessa being in the hospital. I don't know why."  
My keys were in my pocket. I jogged as fast as I could to my car, Randy on my tail the whole way. He jumped in the passenger side. I slammed my foot on the gas, causing the tires to spin out before they found traction.

"Settle down. I'm sure she's fi..." Orton tried.

"Don't. Don't say she's fine. She's pregnant. If he laid one hand on her I'll kill him." I growled.

"Pregnant?" His voice was almost inaudible.

"Make yourself useful and call Lawler to see if he knows what happened." I said, ignoring another stop sign. I pulled into the hospital parking lot before Orton had got off the phone I jumped out and jogged into the waiting area, seeing Jerry with his phone up to his ear.

"How is she?" I asked, walking over towards him.

"Punk? What are you doing here?" Jerry asked, but then my eyes caught a glimpse of him sitting there. He stood when he heard Jerry talking. I was already on top of him.  
I grabbed his shirt collar and forced him against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, the color leaving his face.

"You knew she was leaving you. You couldn't handle that, could you?"

"Enough Punk!" Jerry shouted behind me.

"It's _you_ isn't it?" He spat. "She's leaving _me_ because of _you_?" He laughed.

"You think she hasn't told me what you do to her? Everything you've done? All the secrets you've kept?" I shouted.  
"Yes, it's me. She's leaving you because I asked her too. I also know that whatever story you've cooked up about this time, she won't stick with it. She'll tell the truth."

"Enough!" I heard Orton's voice behind me, and his hands grabbed my shoulders.

"You want another secret? She's pregnant, with _my_ child!" I smirked shoving him into the wall as hard as I could, letting Randy pull me off him. I turned to see Jerry staring at me. It didn't process that he would hear everything I was saying. I was so full of rage, I wanted to kill the douche for showing up at the hospital when he was the one who had put her there.  
Jerry's face was white as he searched for answers.

"What are you two talking about? Why are you here Punk?" He asked.

"I'm here because I love your daughter." I confessed. "I'm here because I've been the one she's ran too when she needed help. Because she's pregnant with my child."  
Jerry sat in the chair behind him.  
"She was going to tell you tonight. You weren't suppose to find out like this." I tried to explain, but his eyes turned to Matt, anger spewing out of him.

"Matt, did you hurt my baby?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

"I told you what happened." He said. "She was leaving, I tried to make her stay. I grabbed her bag, stopping her, but I lost my grip and she tripped and fell down the stairs."

"That's a lie." I said. "I talked to her. She wasn't even going to be upstairs."

"She was getting clothes from our room." Matt said towards me.

"She has no clothes in your room. Tell the truth." I said, anger building in the pit of my stomach.  
"She's not shared a room with you in over a year. She sleeps in the spare room down stairs."

"Is that true?" Jerry asked as Matt turned his face towards me.

"You weren't even suppose to be home. You were out of town on business, that's why she went. Why are you back?" I asked, my voice raised.  
"You got served today, didn't you?" I put the pieces together. I looked at his hands, his knuckles were red.  
"What happened to your hands?" I asked, my legs already moving back towards him, but Orton stopped me.  
"I will kill you." I yelled. "If she's hurt, I will kill you." I tried to lunge for him, but two other sets of hands grabbed me. Security had been called.  
Jerry looked at his hands after I said something.

"What have you done, Matt?" He asked. "What did you do to my little girl?" Jerry was on his feet, walking towards Matt.  
Security let me go to stop him, and I struck, letting my fist slam into Matt's face. I smiled at the crunch I felt, as the blood flew across the room. Suddenly the room filled with cops. I was pulled back into another part of the room, cuffs slapped around my wrists. But I knew right now it was for the best, if I had use of my hands I would have kept pounding on Matt until he quit moving. Randy was arguing with the cops, telling them I shouldn't be the one in cuffs. I saw a policeman using his radio as he stood in front of Matt. A few minutes later he was pulled up and cuffed as well.

"I need to find out if she's ok." I kept bothering the cop who was next to me.

"You have to let us get things sorted out. Right now you were the aggressor when we arrived, that's why you're in cuffs."

"I just need to know. Call and ask someone. I need to know."

"Don't move." He said firmly as he stepped over to some of the other officers. A door opened and a doctor along with two more officers stepped through it. They all talked, very quietly. The doctor stood to the side while three cops went towards Matt, pulling him up and walking him out of the hospital.  
The cop came back over and stood me up. He took my cuffs off.

"The doctor needs to talk to you." He said softly, as my eyes scanned the room. Jerry had walked over toward the doctor, and I made my way towards them.

"Phil Brooks?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Tessa asked for me to give you the news. She is being prepped for emergency surgery. Her spleen has ruptured. Her internal injuries are what we are worried about right now."

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked.

"No, but her injuries indicate that she was struck several times in the abdomen."

"The baby?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. She is the main concern right now. There was nothing we could to to save the baby. The trauma was too great." He placed a hand on my shoulder as my head dropped.  
"I have to go. You will be shown to the surgical waiting room. I will talk with you when the surgery is over."

"Can I see her?" I asked, almost begging.

"No. I'm sorry, not right now." He said, before turning and walking through the doors he had come from.  
I fell to the ground. Trying to understand what the doctor had said.  
The baby was gone, and Tess was on her way to surgery. What if I lost them both in the same day? My eyes looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jerry was next to me. He sat down on the floor.

"I'm guessing we have a lot to talk about?" He said.  
"I'm not mad. Right now we need to focus on Tessa. I don't know how she will take the loss of the baby."

"I know. She's already lost so much. She was so happy about it. She couldn't wait to tell you, but she was worried she would disappoint you."

"It's alright, Son. She'll be alright. She has to be."


	12. Chapter 12

I wasn't even sure how I had gotten to the waiting room on the surgical floor. All I remember seeing is the clock. The second hand seemed to go backwards at times, taunting me. My phone was buzzing like crazy, telling me over and over again that I had a message.  
Colt had text me about twenty times.

_~Dude, someone posted a pic of you in cuffs. WTF?_

I sighed at the last message, and figured I should at least let him know what was going on.

_~Tess is in surgery. Baby's gone. It's bad._

_~You in the slammer?_

_~Would I be able to text you back if I was?_

_~Is she going to be ok?_

_~?_

_~Sorry about the baby, man. Keep me posted._

_~Will do._  
After looking over several more texts, seeing the same question, I held the button until it shut off. A steaming cup of coffee was suddenly in front of my face. I looked up to see Jerry in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking to cup.

"Can I ask how long this thing between you and my daughter has been going on?" He asked sitting next to me.

"A few months. We started talking when you had your heart attack. Then a month later I ran into her in Chicago." I admitted.  
"I didn't know she was married until you came back."

"Well that explains the reason you were at a loss for words that night." Jerry chuckled.  
"I'm guessing she tells you things that she won't tell me. Obviously there was a reason she had a separate room from her husband."

"If your fishing for details, I'm not biting." I said. He looked at me with sad eyes.  
"Jerry, listen. I know how things started with Tess and I wasn't right. But she was trying to make them that way. There are things that she has to decide to tell you. It's her place to tell you what she wants you to know."

"I appreciate your loyalty to her, but there are some things that I'm entitled to know, as a father."

"And there are some things I have to keep private, as a boyfriend. I'm sorry Jerry." I said, before he could say anything, the doctor came through the door. We both jumped to our feet.

"Tessa has come through surgery just fine. We caught this in time that she won't be needing a blood transfusion, and her other injuries aren't as bad as we thought at first. Other than the loss of the baby, I'd say she was pretty lucky with the force of the blows she had sustained."

"How long will she have to stay in the hospital?" Jerry asked.

"Can we see her?" I asked at the same time.

"She will be here about a week. And let's give her a little time to wake up, and get her in her own room. A nurse will come and get you in a few minutes." He said.

"Thank you." I said, shaking his hand. I felt like I could finally breathe, but my body felt weak. I sat down, pulling out my phone. I sent a text to Colt, letting him know about Tess, then I let my head fall into my hands. It was times like these that I wished I had some mundane habit of smoking, in order to leave the room without looking like an asshole, or even to help pass the time. But I was never a person who became addicted to things, until Tess had come along. When I closed my eyes all I could see was her face. I stood up and started pacing the room, hoping Jerry wouldn't start in with his questions again, luckily he was on the phone for right now. I was hoping it would be a long conversation.  
It seemed like hours later before someone finally came and got us, but in reality, thirty minutes hadn't even passed.

"Oh my, could he have really of done this to her?" Jerry asked quietly from the door of the room before walking in.  
Her appearance wasn't so bad. She had a small cut above her right eye that was taped shut, and a bruise was forming on her left cheek. Even with the covers pulled up, I could tell her stomach was swollen. She had tubes down her nose, and I heard the sound of monitors beeping. She looked to be resting comfortably, despite what she had been through. I caught the nurse before she walked out.

"Does she know about the baby?" I had no idea how I would break the news to her.

"Yes. She was very concerned about it when she got here. She was told before she was taken to surgery." She said. "I'm sorry." She turned to look at Tess.  
"She's still very groggy from the surgery, she can hear you, but she may not respond." She added before leaving the room.  
I slowly walked over to her. Jerry had tears running down his face as he stood there. I leaned down and kissed the left side of her forehead, before pulling a chair up and sitting down. I took her hand in mine, and placed my other hand lightly on her leg.

"Tess, baby, can you hear me?" I asked. Her fingers relaxed and wrapped around my hand.  
"Doll, your dad is here." She tried to open her eyes.

"It's ok Tessa. It's just us." He reached over and touched her arm. She turned her head towards him and opened her eyes.  
She tried to talk, but her throat was so dry, nothing came out.  
"It's ok, sweetheart. You don't have to say anything." Jerry said. Tess pulled her hand from mine and reached up, wiping the tears from her father's face.  
"You know I'm a big cry baby. Listen, I have to go get your brother's, their flight will be landing soon. And I think they're going to kick us out soon anyhow. I'll come back tomorrow, bright and early." He said. He bent down and kissed her cheek.  
"I love you, Tessa."

"Love you Dad." She barely whispered. She watched him walk out, before her eyes fell on me. There was such a look of hurt in them.  
I reached over and took her hand in mine, and smiled at her.  
"Sorry." She tried.

"Don't Tess." I said. "Don't apologize." Her free hand reached for her stomach, and tears spilled out of her eyes.  
"I know. It's ok, Doll. It wasn't your fault." I reached up and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face, letting my fingers run down the side of her face.  
"I'm just so glad you're ok." She tried to smile as I wiped her tears from her face.  
"I love you."

"I love you, Phil." She struggled.  
The nurse tapped on the door, and stuck her head in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over for the night."

"I'm staying with her."

"There's no bed's, I'm sorry..." She tried. I turned my head towards her.

"I'm not leaving this room of my own free will. She has been through enough, and I know she will sleep better if I'm here." The nurse looked at me, and saw I wasn't backing down. She nodded, and left. I turned back to Tess.  
"Just rest Doll. I'm here." She smiled and let her heavy eye lids fall shut.

* * *

_**~Just to let everyone who follows this story know, I will be going back and fixing errors. I don't know if it was send you an email once I replace the chapters, but if it does, nothing will be changed except misspellings! **_  
_**Thank you all for reading! Hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!~**_


	13. Chapter 13

I was woken up the next day by voices.

"Shh. He probably hasn't slept in days." Her voice was hoarse, but I would recognize it no matter what. Her fingers were running through my hair. My back was aching, and so were my legs. As I straightened up, I felt my muscles tense. I had fallen asleep in a chair, with my head laying on the side of Tess's bed.  
"And he lives." She said, her laughter made her couch, which made her hands clutch her stomach in pain.

"Oh, Tess." I said, standing, my hands hovering over her, not sure what to do. She raised a hand to let me know she was ok.

"It passes fast." Brian said. I looked around the room to see both of her brothers, her father, and Orton.

"Good morning." Tess said softly, taking my hand. I noticed the tubes had been removed, as a gentle smile crossed her face.

"How you feeling Doll?" I asked.

"I'll be ok." Tess said. "Dad, why don't you take Phil so he can get something to eat."

"No, I'm staying here with you."

"You have to eat, Phil." She said. "I'll still be here when you get back."  
I bent over and kissed her softly, then let Jerry lead me out of the room.

"She wants us to go get her things out of the house while he's still in jail." Jerry said.  
"That's why she called Randy in."

"Why is she even thinking about that. She should just worry about getting better."

"Listen, she asked me to talk to you." He said.

"About?" I asked.

"The cops can't do anything about the baby. Because she wasn't far enough along. She's worried that you will do something about it, and she doesn't want you too. She's talked with all of us. She doesn't want any of us to do anything when he gets out of jail. She wants it done."

"She just expects us to act like it never happened?" I asked.

"Yes. She's calling her lawyer now, she's not fighting for anything. She said he can have the house. All she wants is her things. Her car, her clothes, her personal belongings. She's hoping that maybe with this now being on his record that he will just let her go."

"You know him, will he leave her alone?" I asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know him. I know what he wanted me to know. She hasn't told me a lot, I know there's more that she needs to tell me, but she won't do it in front of her brothers."

"She knows if they know they'll hurt him." I growled, knowing how I felt about what he had done to her over the years.

"She asked me to ask you not to do anything." He said, causing me to stop walking and look at him.  
"I know how hard that is, knowing he is the cause of the lost of your child, but right now, Tessa needs you. She doesn't need you locked up. She needs you there for her. When she's lost babies in the past, she fallen into slumps. Depression I guess. I'm asking you to be there for her. To help her through the loss. I'm also asking for you to keep me posted on how she is."

"I can't tell you things she asks me not too." I said. "But when there is something that is threatening her life, you will know."

"Let's get you some food, so we can get busy moving her stuff."

"Jerry. I think I should let you know, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. I love her."  
He smiled at me, patting my shoulder.

"I can tell."

* * *

"Last box." I said as we finished unloading Tess's things into Jerry's home.  
"I'm heading back to the hospital." I had been away from her for nearly 5 hours. Surprisingly, Tess was very upbeat over the next few days.

"So, you ready to break out of here yet?" I asked, as she was getting dressed.

"Ugh, more than ready." She said, as she slipped on a pair of flip flops.

"Where too?" I asked, once we got settled in the car.

"Dad's I guess. I'm pretty much homeless right now." I rolled my eyes at her, but drove her to Jerry's house.

"Tessa?" Jerry called as we walked in the door. I had my arm around her to support her, even though she insisted that she was fine and didn't need any help.  
"I thought you were joking when you called and said you were getting out." He hurried over and put his arm around her, supporting the rest of her weight.

"Dad, I'm fine." She said, as he lead us toward the couch. Tess lightly pushed me down in the middle of the couch, then sat down as Jerry placed a pillow behind her. I pulled her legs up on my lap as she grabbed a light cover off the back of the couch and covered up.  
I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until I sat down. I let my head fall back, and closed my eyes.

"Dad, just stop!" Tess's voice sounded in my ears, waking me from a deep sleep.

"Tessa, get out of my way." Jerry said, his voice angry.  
I jumped up and made my way towards the kitchen. I saw Jerry holding a bat, his face distorted with rage.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Now I know why you didn't tell me anything." Jerry said.  
"I'm going to kill the bastard!"

"Dad, I'm the one who did it. I'm the one who chose to try to take my life." Tess said.

"He chose to keep it from me. To not let me help when you needed me most."

"Ok, everyone needs to settle down." I said.  
"Jerry, if you go do something, you will be taking yourself away when Tess needs you. And Tess, trying to sugar coat what he has done to you isn't going to help things. But right now you need to rest."  
She turned and looked at Jerry, who handed me the bat.  
Tess almost fell into my arms. I knew she had over done it.  
"Lets get you to bed." I carried her upstairs, and laid her in bed. I started to leave the room.

"Don't go, Phil. Just lay with me." She said. I couldn't help but smile at her. I laid down and pulled her into my arms.

"You know I have to leave in a couple hours." I said.  
"I can't miss work again."

"I know. I hate it, but I know."  
I waited until she was asleep before I got up to leave, knowing it would be about a week before I got to see her again.


	14. Chapter 14

The past three weeks were hell. I hadn't seen Tess in that long, and the times I talked to her on the phone, I could tell by her voice that something was wrong.

"Hey Doll." I said. "I'm off for a few days. I was thinking maybe I'd come and get you and we'd sneak away for a few days."

"I was thinking that maybe we should talk." Tess said.  
Just the words I didn't want to hear.  
"Can you meet me for dinner?" She asked.

"I'll be there in about 45 minutes." I answered.

"Ok. I'll be waiting." She hung up.

"You did have to pick the spot that had the most people, didn't you?" I smirked at her from across the table, still not able to read her face and tell what she was thinking. She smiled weakly at me. She was very quiet throughout dinner.

"I can't read your mind, Tess. You have to tell me what your thinking." I tried as I got in the car.  
"Has something happened I need to know about? Something with your divorce?"

"The divorce is going smoothly. He agreed to everything that I had asked. Now it's just waiting for it to get finalized."

"Ok. So?" I asked.

"So?" She snapped.  
"I'm honestly tired of everyone tip-toeing around me, not wanting to say the wrong thing."

"Whoa. Where is this coming from? I don't think I have treated you any different than I had before."

"You wouldn't." She said under her breath.  
That was enough to make me stop the car.

"Tess, what's going on with you?" I asked after I pulled over.

"I can't do this anymore." She cried.

"Do what?"

"All of this. I'm so tired of everything, of everyone." She yelled, placing her head in her hands.  
"I hate how Dad is treating me. I hate how my brothers call me everyday. I hate how I feel." She turned and looked at me.  
"But most of all, I hate how you keep going, how you keep loving me."

"What are you talking about?"

"How is it so easy for you to love me after everything that has happened?"

"Tess." I placed my hand under her chin. "What else would I do?"

"You should hate me."

"Why should I hate you?" I asked.

"It's my fault that the baby is gone. I didn't listen to you. If I just would have listened..."  
She pulled away from my hands.  
"I think with everything that has happened, it would be best for us to go our separate ways."

"Are you leaving me?" I asked, she refused to look at me.  
"Do I have a choice in this?"

"No." She said softly, opening the door and stepping out.  
"Take care of yourself Phil." I sat there, and watched her walk away. Wishing I could find the words to make her stay.

* * *

"Hey Punk." Colt's voice sounded in my ear.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, pissed that he had called and woke me up.

"A few of us were going out tonight, I thought I'd ask you to come along."

"No."

"Shit, man. It's been three months since Tess left you." He tried.

"Your point?" I asked, dragging myself out of bed.

"My point is, you need to get out and find a rebound fuck."

"Don't call me back until you have something of relevance to say." I hung up.  
The fact was, he was right, not about finding someone else, but I knew what he meant. I had poured myself into work, and training, but when I was home, all I did was mop around. She refused my calls, never answered my texts or emails.  
I found myself slipping into a depression. I couldn't help but picture Tess with a slightly swollen midsection. As much as I had been surprised by the pregnancy, now it seemed that was all I wanted. A baby. Not just any baby, a baby with Tess. I missed her touch, her taste. I needed her back, but what could I do, when she wanted nothing to do with me anymore?  
I knew there was no getting back to sleep, so I did the next best thing. I walked down stairs, and flipped the switch on the radio. It was still cranked up from my last work out. I was able to loss track of things down there. No time, no problems, no Tess.  
After showering, I went to find my phone. The little blue light flashing, letting me know that I had some kind of notifcation. If Colt had called back I was seriously going to kill him. I pushed the button, bringing the screen to life, my heart pounded as I saw who the voicemail was from, she had called from her hotel apartment, she was only a few blocks from me.

"Hey Phil, I guess I can't blame you for not taking my call." Her voice was soft, she sounded tired, and drained of all emotion.  
"I just wanted to let you know, before it's too late, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, how things turned out. How I pushed you away." She took a ragged breath.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I love you, don't ever question that. But I was too broken. This wasn't how I wanted things to be, but I can't see any other way. I'm sorry." The phone clicked off. I had to listen to the voicemail again before what she was saying became clear to me. She was saying goodbye, not only to me, but to the world. My hands scrambled on the top of the dresser. I knew it was still here, I had just seen it last week. Finally my fingers found it. Her key she had left last time she was here. I ran out the front door, calling her cell number. Straight to voicemail. I dogged traffic, as I ran towards the hotel. The elevator seemed to take forever to get to her floor. I pulled the key and ran to her door, turning the knob, finding it unlocked, I walked in.  
Her eyes snapped up. She was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, and had been crying longer than that. Her eyes snapped back to the table. I followed them, seeing everything that was lined up in front of her. A variety of pills, half a dozen liquor bottles, and a few razor blades.

"Tess?" I said softly, as she looked back at me, tears escaping her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You can't do this. What about your dad? Your family?" I asked.  
"What about me?"

"No one understands. Dad thinks I should be over it all by now, he doesn't get why I still cry. My brothers can't take me anymore. Everyone will be better off without me here. I won't have to hurt anymore. To feel."  
Her words made me angry.

"No!" I screamed. I walked over and flipped the table, sending it's contents across the floor.  
"Why do you get to take the easy way out? You think that's fair to everyone else?" I continued my rant.  
"You get to leave, and I'm stuck here picking up the broken pieces of my life. You don't get to decide that for me. I let you leave before, more than once. I let you have your time to try to heal on your own, but you choose to use your time alone as a pity party. I get that. I get that you feel bad for yourself. You have that right, but not for this long. There comes a time when you have to get up and carry on."

"Yeah, that's so easy to do." She said.

"I've told you before, life isn't easy. But that's what we have to do."

"You wouldn't understand." She said softly. I grabbed her by the arms and jerked her up off the floor.

"Understand what Tess?" I asked.  
"You weren't the only one who lost the baby that night. I did too. You seem to forget that. You think I wasn't hurt by that?" I yelled.  
"You think I wasn't hurt by you leaving? But never once would I be so selfish as to remove myself from the pain. The pain I feel reminds me of the things I lost, and I think that baby, our baby, deserves to be remembered. It didn't have a choice, but you do, and your choosing wrong, Tess." I took a deep breath.  
"Look around you and see what you have. Your family loves you. They just got you back. Aren't they worth the pain?" She turned her head, but I wasn't stopping. I forced her to look at me.  
"What about me, huh, Tess? Aren't I worth it?" I asked. "You know I'm not good at all of this emotional shit, but, fuck, Tess. I love you. I hate going through life without you, but at least I knew you were somewhere. If you do this, you won't be. And I don't know how you feel about me, but I know that I love you enough to deal with that pain." Her eyes were locked on mine. It had been nearly four months since I had felt her touch, and body couldn't resist any longer. I pulled her into me, kissing her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Doll." I answered my phone.

"Hey, Phil. What are you up too?" Tess asked.  
It had been a month since I had found her that night. Since I had finally gotten through to her.  
"I miss you." Fact of the matter was, we were together every free second we had. I had talked her into moving in with me, despite our crazy schedules.

"When are you coming home?" I asked.

"When are you?" She laughed.  
She was off on a business trip, I was working.

"Tomorrow. You're suppose to be home tomorrow too. We have a game to go too." I said. She had already had to extend her trip. Now I was worried that she wouldn't be home.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for the game." She said.

"Oh, I see, you could care less about seeing me, you just want to go to the game."

"You bet your ass." She laughed. "What else is better than watching the Cubs, and having the man of my dreams sitting next to me?"

"Aw, listen to how sweet you are." I said.

"How do you know I was talking about you?" She laughed.

"I guess I set myself up for that." I said.

"I have to go, was just on a short break from the meeting. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you Tess." I said, hanging the phone up, and packing my bag. I pulled the little box from the pocket of my pants, and opened it, smiling at it's contents. The flight home seemed to last an eternity. Then I was stuck sleeping alone in our bed.

"Good morning." Tess said, pressing her lips to mine.

"Your home early." I smiled, pulling her down on the bed with me, tugging at her shirt, until I got it off her.

"I caught an earlier flight." She smiled into my lips, as my fingers unfastened her pants pulling them off her and tossing them across the room.  
"I take it you missed me?"

"Maybe a little." I chuckled, as I finished undressing her.

"I'd say that's more than a little." She smiled, pushing me over, and straddling me, not taking time to talk anymore.

* * *

The day was nice, and warm. We sat in our seats watching the game. I was waiting for the right time. I looked up, then turned to Tess.  
"You hungry?" I asked. "I'm going to grab something."

"I thought we were going out to dinner after the game?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are, but I'm starving."

"Can you just get me a water? I can wait until dinner." She said, her eyes going back to the field as I stood up.  
I watched as the man next to her, nudged her and pointed towards the screen. She looked up seeing herself, and me on one knee on the steps next to her. She turned to me surprised, and i reached out and took her hand.

"I love you Tess. I can't imagine a day without you." I said. "Will you marry me?"  
Instant tears flowed from her eyes.

"Yes." She said between her sobbing.  
I slipped the ring on her finger, and stood taking her in my arms, kissing her. The cheers from the crowd fell into the back ground.  
"I love you." She said.

"I can't imagine how this day could get any better." I said, as we sat down. Tess smiled.  
"What?" I asked.

"I have something for you." She said, handing me a small bag.  
"I got it from the gift shop earlier when I went to the bathroom."  
I opened it and pulled out a tiny shirt.  
Born to be a Cubs fan was printed on the shirt. I looked at her.  
"I'm pregnant." She smiled.


End file.
